For the existing battery production technology, the process of heating & pressing is separated with charge & discharge and formation, and both processes need a long period of time; moreover, the heating and pressing is proceeded under high temperature, which caused great inconvenience for manual operation. In addition, the battery body is in direct contact when handling manually, resulting in high NG rate of battery; besides, it is difficult to effectively control the uncertainty caused by human factors. Therefore, the automated equipment will perform better for this kind of repetitive action under the complex environment. The two processes integrate into one and achieve the automated operation is necessary. This equipment is a set of automated 64-channel polymer lithium-ion battery formation fixture machine specially developed for this work.